


At Least Out Loud (I won't say I'm in Love)

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "):" say bokuto no pico, "at least out loud i wont say im in love" -kegayama probably, "hey hey hey" say bokuto no pico, "no bokuto maybe in another fic" say me, ALSO im working on a kurooken fic, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, DO YOU LIKE IT, FUCK, Fluff, I ADDED A BONUS, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, NOW THERE REALLY ARE SPOILERS AHAHAHAHAHA, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, SUCH A CUTE, Save Me, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, an appropriate name for this would be "suga and daichi KNOW", and yamaguchi, blushing kags, but thats not really included in the fic, bye, crow symbolism kinda not really, fuCUK, fuKCIFUCKIGN, fucking tsukishima, hinata gets mad ):, hinata is smol remember this, how to not spell shoulders 101 by: me, idk how but they do, in fact its probably really bad, its unoriginal but HEY, kageyama tries to deny hes in love, kags screams, mad at kags, mmmmmmm that totle, my favorite tag, nice tags me, not that im saying this fic is good, r u proud, screaming kageyama, spoilers for the following tag, tanaka is on noyas shoulders who in turn is on asahis shouldera, thank you me, these are tags i should have put in the beginning wtf, they know, totle yes thats what i meant, tsukishima was smirking because he spied on them in the bathroom, um, um anyway, ummmm, yamaguchi is a cute, you see that tag and you know its probably a good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still ignoring me?! I'm right here you... you dumbass!!" Hinata screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Too Cliche, I Won't Say It!

**Author's Note:**

> Confession fics? Hell yeah.

Hinata was being avoided.  
This much he could figure out.  
Kageyama would speed out of the gym after they finished cleaning it without even initiating a race. Hinata could never find him during lunch anymore, even if he asked around! Kageyama stopped walking with him to and from school.  
The only time he really saw the raven-haired setter lately was during volleyball practice, and even then he managed to avoid him!  
Hinata didn't know what was going on. Was it his fault? Something he said? Probably not, because he always said stuff, and Kageyama never got angry enough that he would avoid him altogether!  
He even tried asking Daichi and Suga. Daichi looked confused and only Suga offered up advice. "See if you can ask him what's wrong when you actually do see him!"  
But this was not very successful yet, because he never actually got the chance to talk to Kageyama before he disappeared from sight.  
Hinata was at a loss. Everything he tried ended up in failure. He couldn't even get a word out before realizing the setter was already gone.  
Hinata pondered all of this as he was waiting for Kageyama's toss.  
Daichi and Suga had paired them up during practice, saying they wanted to "test something out," but Hinata was pretty sure they were trying to get Kageyama to talk to him.  
So far, this had not really worked. Kageyama was silent as ever, facing away from Hinata and tossing the ball back.  
Hinata jumped and spiked the ball over the net. It hit the gym floor, the sound resonating through the gym.  
Daichi nodded. "Keep going for a while. We'll go check on the others." He started over to the next net, where Tanaka and Noya were climbing onto Asahi's shoulders.  
"... I don't think I want to know." Sugawara said, but followed Daichi anyway.  
Kageyama picked up another ball and tossed it, turning just in time to see it hit Hinata on the head.  
Not because he was watching Tanaka and Noya try to stay on Asahi while Daichi and Suga tried to pull them off.  
No, it was because he was watching Kageyama's movements.  
"Oww..." He rubbed his head where the ball had hit him.  
"Dumbass. You should have been paying attention."  
Hinata blinked and stared at Kageyama, who looked like he was starting to regret his life decisions.  
"Kaaaaaageeeeeeyaaaaamaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata growled, then tackled the setter, pinning him to the ground. "What's your problem?!"  
"The hell?!" Kageyama struggled, trying to escape Hinata's pin. Hinata grabbed his wrists, giving him no chance.  
"You've been avoiding me for a week and I don't even know why!" Hinata scowled at Kageyama.  
Kageyama didn't say anything. He glanced away.  
"Ehh?! You're still ignoring me?! I'm right in front of you! You... you dumbass!" Hinata practically screamed.  
This caused Tanaka to topple over on top of Daichi and Suga to fall backward from pulling on Noya, who managed to stay on Asahi.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had been ignoring all of this so far, finally glanced over.  
Kageyama, slowly, turned his head back to Hinata. His eyes met Hinata's.  
The ginger sprung up from where he'd pinned Kageyama, storming out of the gym.  
Kageyama lay where he was for a moment before grabbing his face. "AUGH! DAMN IT!"  
"Uhh..." Tanaka said, walking over and poking Kageyama. "What was that?"  
"... Hinata didn't change his clothes..." Suga said, walking over to the gym doors and glancing around. "He's already gone."  
"Um, he does know that practice isn't over yet, right?" Daichi mumbled, coming up behind Suga.  
"What just happened?" Noya asked, leaning over Asahi's head. "Noya, be careful, I might drop you..." He murmured.  
"Yeah, Kageyama, do you know why he did that?" Daichi turned. He figured he'd been ignoring the boy for a reason, but now...  
Kageyama groaned, covering his face. "It's my fault, but..."  
Suga knelt beside Kageyama. "Hey," he nudged the setter, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but you better confront it."  
"... I can't..." Kageyama grumbled.  
"Kageyama." Daichi stood beside Suga. "I'm excusing you from practice. Don't waste it. Go out and find him."  
He stepped back over to the court and clapped his hands once. "Everyone back to work! And Noya, get off of Asahi!"  
Kageyama sat up, looking out the gym doors as everyone went back to practice. Tanaka rustled his hair as he passed. "Go on! Your senpai's rooting for you!" He ran back to the net, waving at the setter.  
Kageyama sighed. "How can you root for me if you don't even know what's going on?"  
Even saying this, he stood up and hurried out the door. Daichi had given him this chance, so why not? Now's as best a time as any...  
Where would Hinata run off to? Not home, his mother would make him go back to practice...  
He glanced around a bit. Suga hadn't seen where he went, so Kageyama went to the best place he knew. The bathroom. As good a place as any, plus Hinata always got held up there.  
He raced into the nearest school hallway, towards the men's bathroom. He skidded around the turn and grabbed the doorway. Hinata, who had been sitting against the wall, scrambled awkwardly to his feet. "You found me? How?!"  
Kageyama shrugged, rubbing his neck. "Figured I'd find you here."  
Hinata glanced away, crossing his arms. "Whatever. I don't wanna talk to you." He said, venom tracing his voice.  
"Then just listen." Kageyama said, trying to keep his own voice even. "You're right... I was avoiding you."  
"... Well, I already knew that." Hinata pointed out.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"  
The decoy puffed out his cheeks and looked away.  
Kageyama frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "The reason for that... the reason for that is..." He could feel his face burning. He turned it down to the floor and studied his volleyball shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Th-the reason... i-i-is..."  
"Kageyama? Did you finally break?"  
"B-b-because I'm in love with you, you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, turning his eyes up to Hinata.  
Hinata didn't think he'd ever seen Kageyama so red before. But he couldn't talk; his face was probably just as red.  
"K-Kageyama?"  
After a moment of silence, Kageyama stepped backward. "I-I... you wanted to know why, and I t-told you..." He hesitated before turning completely and dashing out of the bathroom. "S-sorry!"  
Before he could get a step farther than he already had, Hinata had stepped forward, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Don't be sorry." Hinata said, taking hold of Kageyama's arm now.  
Kageyama didn't think his face could get any redder. "Hinata?!"  
"I didn't realize until you said it, but I think I love you too!"  
Kageyama, despite himself, felt his face heat up even more. "D-d-dumbass Hinata! Don't just blurt things out like that!"  
Hinata laughed. Kageyama felt like he was going to explode.  
"I-I... w-we... we should get back t-to practice." He spluttered, looking away.  
Hinata nodded. "Right."  
He passed Kageyama, darting into the hall. "Come on!"

By the time they got back to practice, Kageyama was still blushing a little bit.  
Daichi glanced up as the pair walked in, tryig to pull Tanaka off of Noya's shoulders, and Noya off of Asahi's shoulders.  
Tsukishima was smirking at Kageyama and Hinata like he knew something they didn't.  
The two stopped in front of Daichi and bowed.  
"Sorry for the outburst!" They said in union.  
Daichi stared at the duo for a moment. "Uhh..."  
They straightened out. "We'd like to continue so you can test that thing out." Kageyama said.  
"Yeah!" Hinata agreed, nodding rapidly.  
"... I already figured it out." Daichi said, sending a knowing smile at Suga.  
Kageyama glanced at Hinata in confusion.  
Hinata was too busy staring out the upper windows of gym to notice him. There were two crows flying around each other in the sky.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta tested, pure James Bond-grade spying goodness! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Th-the reason... i-i-is..."  
Tsukishima peeked around the corner, holding onto the door frame as he leaned in to watch. He was just out of sight of either of the two... perfect. Yamaguchi stood behind him.  
"Uh, Tsukki, don't you think it would be best if we-" Yamaguchi started, but didn't get far before Tsukishima uttered a 'shut up, Yamagushi.'  
"I don't. If I know these idiots, they'll keep anything they say to themselves. How will the rest of the team get any information without us?" He leaned aside to turn back and send a reassuring smile at his shorter friend.  
Yamaguchi nodded. "Okay."  
Tsukishima shushed him once more and leaned around the corner to peer at Kageyama, standing in front of Hinata.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata murmured. "Did you finally break?"  
Tsukishima turned his gaze to Kageyama, who was looking at his shoes like they were a volleyball game. He was shaking a bit, fists clenched at his sides.  
"Say, Yamaguchi," He laughed, waving Yamaguchi over to look as well. "I think we're about to witness something great."  
Without wasting a moment, Kageyama's head snapped back up to Hinata. "B-b-because I'm in love with you, you dumbass!" He shouted.  
Hinata's face flushed. He looked surprised, even though it had been painfully obvious to Tsukishima from the start.  
Tsukishima snickered and turned to look at Yamaguchi once more. "Look, Yamaguchi! The King has his own queen!"  
Yamaguchi wasn't listening. In fact, he looked about as surprised as Hinata did.  
Tsukishima ducked around the wall again, brushing off his hands.  
"Wait, Tsukki, where are you going?"  
He turned back, his glasses glinting slightly in the fluorescent lights. "We don't need to stick around anymore. I may not like either of them, but even I know when to let someone have a moment." A grin pulled at his lips. "Sometimes."  
Tsukishima continued down the hall. "Come on. We better get back to practice before captain starts worrying."  
Yamaguchi ducked around the corner, too, running to catch up. "Wait for me, Tsukki!"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> mah hart  
> mah sole


End file.
